


Shut the world up (so I can only hear you)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Kuroko Tetsuna, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is not the nicest person when she is on her period, at least internally. However, there is a little something (someone) in which she finds solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut the world up (so I can only hear you)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed (and english is not my first language)!

Tetsuna is so pissed off right now. She wants everyone to just disappear into a pit in the ground so they never see the light again. She’s mad, she’s annoyed, she is one second away from punching everybody’s face into silence. Why must the world be so freaking loud? She feels a headache coming and the words from her book are a mere confusion of letters, which only serves to annoy her further. The next class should just start already, why are recesses so long?

Kuroko sighs and puts her book down. There is no reason to keep staring at the page when she is not making any progress. Instead, she looks ahead at Kagami-san, who is looking out of the window while munching on some snack. It really is a mystery how she eats twice her weight a day and still doesn’t gain any pounds.

Kagami’s hair is, as always, tied up into a high ponytail, keeping most of it out of her face. She seems bored and Kuroko can’t help but smile at that: the redhead is always bored with anything and everything related to school. Even during free periods, she is eager to leave and go play basketball, to move and exist outside of those four confining walls. That is why she sleeps so much during the day and is also why she gets such bad grades.

Kagami’s ponytail allows Kuroko to watch her profile, her eyelashes going up and down in a slow pace, the movement of her throat when she swallows. She is gorgeous and vibrant, even if she is just looking into space while eating. Kuroko feels her own smile warming her chest, and she interlaces her hands over her desk to stop herself from reaching out and touching, from running her fingers along those silky strands of hair. Suddenly, she finds herself wanting to be seen, wanting to have Kagami-san really _look_ at her and _notice_ , to know every single thought that crosses her mind.

The world is silent when Kuroko thinks like this. It does not matter that their classmates are yelling and throwing paper balls across the classroom. The only thing that could make this moment more peaceful would be a vanilla shake. Or chocolate, since she is craving some right now. Or for those deep red eyes to turn around, and those rough hands to take her face, and those slightly dry lips to find hers.

Just when Kuroko is about to sigh and smile, Kagami finishes her snack and notices her watching; she knows this because she receives a side glance before Taiga starts to turn her torso around, arm up on the back of her seat.

“Hey, are you ok?”

The redhead asks, signaling with her eyes to the abandoned book over the desk. Kuroko supposes she is ok, if she doesn’t take into account how a few minutes ago she was about to stand on her seat and yell at everyone before giving their faces some gentle ignite passes. Tetsuna hates to be on edge, but there is nothing she can do when her hormones decide, once a month, to make her the moodiest person on Earth.

She keeps calm though, because thanks to Kagami, she actually is alright.

“Yes, thank you, Kagami-san”

Kuroko enjoys giving the redhead loaded statements. It is a private diversion she will never get tired of, even if she sometimes feels like Taiga does get everything she is trying to say. Tetsuna is honestly not sure of what she wants more, if the eternal obliviousness or some manifest understanding.

“Ok”

Taiga considers her for a second, weighing her answer with what she’s seen today. Sure, Kuroko looks like usual, but with her that hardly means anything. Therefore, Kagami is willing to take a bet and follow her gut, so she asks:

“Do you wanna eat on the roof later? Day’s nice and warm”

It was a really gracious occurrence that Kuroko wasn’t particularly emotional during her periods. Otherwise, she may have cried and ended up confessing her love for her friend, probably standing on her seat, before proceeding to gently ignite pass all of their classmates into oblivion.

“That would be really pleasant”

Now, if only she had a milkshake.

“This people are too loud. Do you wanna share my headphones ‘til next period starts? Was gonna sleep anyway, can do that on your desk”

 “Yes, please”. She watches as Kagami turns on her seat, now facing Kuroko, paying little to no mind to her skirt (Tetsuna knows she is wearing bike shorts) and gets everything ready. The bluenette’s brain to mouth filter always suffers during her period, so she asks, as unflappable as ever:

“Will you intimidate people out of the roof so we can be alone?”

At that, Taiga does a double take.

“What the hell? I’m trying to be nice! I don’t go around scaring people!”

She clicks her tongue before returning to the task of untangling her headphones. Kuroko, who is beaming internally, all of her good vibes restored, follows the movement when the redhead puts some stray hair behind her ear and gets hypnotized by the light flush that tints said ear. The blush grows slowly until it reaches Taiga’s cheeks.

“Unless you want me to?” she asks sheepish, still untangling the cables.

“Kagami-san is spoiling me”

And Kuroko has to say that, or else she might get emotional after all, and that won’t do. She is honest with her smile though, and Kagami knows this by now, so her immediate response consists of a full blown blush.

“S-shut up!”

Kuroko keeps smiling while distantly thinking of her missing vanilla milkshake. She brushes it off, picturing herself and Kagami going up to the roof, glaring at anyone unfortunate enough to be there until those poor souls leave.

Oh, there is no need for a milkshake. This woman is all she ever needed.


End file.
